1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to, a computer with a TV module and a startup method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers with television (TV) modules are becoming more popular. People can watch TV via the computers. However, the TV module is activated after the computer system is working, which wastes power when people just want to watch TV.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.